Light of a Single Candle
by FallenAshes09
Summary: On Halloween 1981, a boy was left at a French orphanage then adopted by the Delacours. Future DH slash.
1. Prologue

You could say that this is a test chapter to see if anyone would like to read this. I got hit with the plot bunny at school in French class. Good thing I always have my spiral notebook with me at all times there. J.  

**Speech denotes French. My French is too amateur and I'm too lazy to write out all the translation to use actual French is this story.**

"**Speech" denotes English. I'll try to put some of the accent details for the native French speakers in such as silent H's but for the most part you may have to pretend that it's there.**

 '**Words'** denotes thoughts of either language. Just think about who doing the thinking and the language that they are thinking in should be obvious.

~**Speech~ denotes Parseltongue—whenever that should show up. (Don't the ~'s make you think of snakes?)**

THIS WILL BE **SLASH** OF THE **DRACO MALFOY/HARRY POTTER PERSUATION!**** You have been warned so don't complain about what happens later should I continue it.**

OotP is not acknowledged in this story as it is** AU! And, well, to tell the truth, I thought that OotP was a bit of a disappointment really.**

It is usually **helpful** to read my **notes at the ****bottom of the chapters… and at the top to for that matter. You might find out some **information**.**

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

_"All the darkness in the world cannot extinguish the light of a single candle."_

_Francis of _Assisi____

**Light of a Single Candle**

**Halloween 1981:**

            "Lily! Take Harry and run! It's him!" James Potter yelled from his position looking out of the windows next to the front door of their cottage named Godric's Hollow. He had thought that he had heard the 'cracking' sound that meant the arrival of apparating wizards and witches. Unfortunately, he was correct. The normal calm and collected former head-boy of Hogwarts skidded in the living room where his wife of just three years was panicking. 

            "Are you sure?" Long auburn hair whirled about as Lily ran towards Harry's playpen, grabbing their sleeping son gently in her arms. Just then a loud laugh could be heard as well as a cacophonous voice taunting the young couple as a loud bang signaled that the door had just been blown off its hinges.

            "Just go! I'll hold him off!" He then kissed Lily's and his son's faces before pushing them towards the back stairway—away from Voldemort and his acerbic voice and laughs…

_            There are several ethnic groups of Veela just as there are for humans. And just like the differing physical characteristics of the cultural groups of humans—from Oriental to Hispanic, there are different looks to the different kinds of Veela._

_            The most well-known and most populace of the Veela clans would be the Sidvyll clan. This clan is most known for their platinum blonde hair and pale colored eyes—usually about gray or blue in color. _

_            Not as often, however, are the Veela of the Syndelle clan seen. They are classified as being brunettes and have earthly toned eye colors—mostly browns, greens, and what lies between the two._

_            Although differences do exist between the two clans, their main ethic values are the same. Family, of which, is the most important. Veelas tend to have families ranging the size of having only a single child and up to two children. Women Veela are known to not be able to conceive again after the second child. So with the smaller numbers, families were given even more emphasis._

**Seven Years Later:**

            No one truly knew what happened that Halloween night after the point where James confronted Voldemort. James woke up on November 12 from a coma to find that his wife had no memory of the night after the point in which Voldemort had shot the Cruciatus Curse at her before trying to get to her son and Voldemort screaming as green was reflected back on him. And even these memories were nothing more than recurring images flashing through her mind and not actually true scenes.

            All that everyone was practically positively positive about was that Voldemort was either gone or in hiding—and had been for the almost the past seven years. Being that Voldemort wasn't the type to bide his time for seven long years, it was widely believed that he was either dead or in just a state where he couldn't do anything—not the best ideal situation but better than fully alive.

            All that everyone was very truly positively positive about was that Harry James Potter, the one believed to be the cause of Voldemort's fallback (and thus made into a national hero), was missing and had been from that night. Being that no trace or ash was found of him from when Sirius Black arrived to Godric's Hollow to when Albus Dumbledore himself came to search at the scene, it was said that Harry Potter had been taken by Death Eaters and killed or tortured for the destruction of their master.

            And yet, even with these depressing thoughts, the Potters and their friends had not stopped their search for the missing boy. And the one reason for this was one of the reasons why the situation had first come about. Peter Pettigrew, at one time a trusted friend of the Potters and now on the run from the Ministry of Magic for being a well-known (now) Death Eater, had stated, quite rudely at the time, that Harry Potter was not dead but that he might as well have been to them because he would not be able to be found by one of them…He was to suffer the same childhood as his late master who had come from one of the purest of pure lines with the blood of Salazar Slytherin in his veins.

            Orphanage.

            And his words rang true. No matter how many searched and no matter how long the search continued, the boy could not be found. However, what no one, not even the Death Eaters, had planned on occurring did happen.

            Harry James Potter was adopted.

            Of course, he didn't go under the name of Harry James Potter at the orphanage in France where he had been unceremoniously left on October 31, 1981.

            Being that he was adopted the day after he had been dropped off, even the orphanage had not come up with a name for the beautiful child with a curiously shaped scar on his forehead.

            A family of Sidvyll Veelas and a single Syndelle Veela living in France and visiting Paris that day had found orphanage—quite by accident or by fate—and had happened to have seen the boy with no name sitting there staring out the small, slightly dingy window saying, "Mama? Daddy?" every few seconds.

            The patriarch of the family had asked the orphanage's director about him. The beautiful child which looked as if he could almost be a Syndelle Veela himself. He and his wife had always wanted a son… But with two children already—both of which they loved dearly—it did not seem to be an available option for them to ever have a son until they came by here.

            _Most Veelas do not adopt human children unless they are of remarkable beauty and power. The adopted human children must have some amount of magic in their blood to be able to be accepted into a Veela family. This stems from the fact that the adopted child receives some of the more Veelian qualities—such as their strength, slight mind powers (this depends upon how powerful the family being adopted into is), and some of their beauty. The human child needs to have a supreme beauty not because of the belief that Veelas are better than normal humans but rather the fact that growing up surrounding by Veelian children and friends while not containing some sort of hypnotic beauty of your own is not the easiest of lives to live, especially when the time comes for a Veela's Rite of Passage at the age of sixteen. _

_            Rites of Passage are highly important to Veelian society—even the humans adopted into the society. This is the age in which Veelas are considered to be fully grown—except in special circumstances. This is also the time when the head of the families begin finding potential suitors for their children. Compatibility is key in the survival and prosperity of the Veelian society. It is said that Veelas will know in their hearts when they meet the one that is met for them although it might take their minds a while to catch up with their hearts. _

            And so that day, Amadeus Delacour, his wife Jacqueline (both of whom where half-Veelas) and their daughters Fleur and month-old Gabrielle welcomed a new addition into their home.

            Lucian Delacour. Not Harry Potter anymore.

**Halloween 1988—****Tirion****, **France******:     **

            The Delacour family always celebrated Lucian's birthday on Halloween although they knew he had in fact been born some time during the summer. The birthday change made him several months younger to most people's beliefs. To the Delacour family, including Lucian, Halloween was the day he was born because that as the day he was left at the orphanage which led to him being adopted into their family. 

            Those who knew the Delacours found it hard to believe that Lucian who actually was not truly a relative by blood. With his dark raven hair, ivory complexion, and aristocratic features (further enhanced by properly fitted clothing), Lucian looked strikingly like a Syndelle Veela. Being that Amadeus was descended from a Syndellian lineage with raven hair and hazel eyes it was easy for everyone, even true Veelas, to mistake Lucian as an actual Veela himself.

            Lucian was celebrating his eighth birthday that day. It would be the first time for him to ever celebrate a birthday without his whole family being there since as far back as he could remember. His elder sister of three years, Fleur, had just started her first year at Beauxbatons. For Lucian, who had grown up in a very tight knit family, it was strange to not have his sister there for him with his questions—and he always had many questions to ask about any subject—especially magic which he showed an aptitude for. Everyone always said that he had a natural curiosity which was only rivaled by his younger sister of around a year, Gabrielle.

            Speaking of Gabrielle…

            Wake up, brother! Mother and father are taking us to Paris today! Fleur sent your birthday gift by owl, by the way. Narya arrived with it just a few minutes ago. Narya, was Fleur's owl, gifted to her upon her acceptance into Beauxbatons.

            Lucian groaned as he turned onto his side away from his little sister. She was jumping on his bed and being that he was sprawled across the entire mattress in a diagonal line, she was effectively waking him up by jumping on him more than the actual bed.

            'How immature can newly-turned seven year olds get, God?' he questioned in his mind. He, of course, was ignoring the fact that he was only celebrating his eighth birthday that day. 

            Gabby, calm down! I'm getting up. He then rushed out of his bed and he towards the bathroom connected to his room to shower and get ready. Lucian had always loved trips into Paris and the wizarding district there.

            The Delacour family lived in a pure wizarding town called Tirion just an hour drive away from Paris. Quite a few other part-Veela families lived there as well.

            Of course none of the Delacour family realized that this day of celebration for them was a day of mourning for another family in Britain.

            It would take a few more years yet for any of the families to meet each other.

**End Prologue**

I know, I know. You're probably thinking that this is _another one of those Veela fics. (**Not that I have anything against them! I love _Veela Sin_ and **__Veela Blood which are probably the first two stories to venture into the world of Veelas (or well, of a Veela Sin)._

But, yes, this story is, in one sense of the word another one of those Veela fics. Harry does grow up with the Delacour family who are all part-Veela but he himself was not born one and Draco Malfoy isn't a part-Veela in this story, at least, I'm not planning on that now… But it might change. He might be part something else in here but that all depends upon what I feel like writing.

And the Rites of Passage are like a coming-of-age. They **aren't some type of 'rush to go have sex and be bonded for the rest of your life'. It's kind of the debutante's ball in a Veela way… I guess. It's just a tradition of their society and the beginning of the looking for a suitable life mate. **


	2. One

**BlackWingedBird: Yes, Harry/Lucian's personality will take shape through his different life and experiences. A single experience is enough to change some people's personalities; a whole different life will bring a definite change. One of the most important being self-confidence. **

**Silvrei****: I've always held the same opinion about the whole Veela mating thing as well, which is why I'm trying very much to make this not too clichéd.**

**Nemati: They don't have Halloween in France? I didn't know that (although I must say that I've only been there during the summer). Thanks for telling me however, the Halloween isn't a celebration so much as a reference date.**

All other questions, comments, or just conversational things are welcome!

Thanks for all the encouraging reviews y'all! 

* * *

_"All the darkness in the world cannot extinguish the light of a single candle."_

_Francis of __Assisi_

**Halloween 1994—Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:**

            Lily Potter shuddered slightly as she walked briskly towards the Great Hall. She always hated Halloweens. Hate was not a strong enough word for the feelings she felt towards Halloween. She _abhorred, __detested, and _despised_ Halloween. But being that she was a part-time professor and married to an actual professor at Hogwarts, she was expected to make an appearance at the Great Hall for the feast at the very least. And being that this year was also the year of the Triwizard Tournament with the delegates having just arrived from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, it would seem rude to not be there. _

            Lily was known to the students as Professor Potter although she did not have a set teaching subject. She taught all the beginner charms classes and helped out with any other classes that she could whenever the teachers asked for her assistance. James had been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher since 1983; two years after her son had…disappeared. He had been an Auror but that year he had been hit by a rather powerful (although not nearly close to the Cruciatus) pain curse. After what had happened that day, Lily forbade him from taking such a dangerous job again.

            Sirius Black worked at the Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade and lived in a house there along with Remus Lupin, who worked at a bookstore in Hogsmeade as well. Although they both had jobs, Sirius and Remus were two of the main leaders behind the search for Peter Pettigrew and the missing Harry Potter. This was the reason why Sirius had given up his demanding job as an Auror. He wanted to track down the one that he had trusted and who had betrayed him and his friends. He wanted revenge. They came to visit Hogwarts often.

            Only a few gazes turned towards the auburn-haired professor as she walked silently to the head table and sat down in her seat between her husband and Minerva McGonagall. James gripped her hand warmly as a reassurance as he saw his wife turn automatically towards the four house tables and more importantly, the fourth years. The year their son would have been in had he not gone missing.

            "Which one of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang lot do you think will be made champion?" James asked her as Minerva turned towards them as well. 

            Lily smiled weakly at James' attempt to get her mind off the anniversary of the date of the day that her son went missing. "I have a better question," she said, the least she could try to do was actually hold the conversation. "Do you think the student populace of Hogwarts will clap for Viktor Krum should he be named the Durmstrang champion?"

            "I know Ronald Weasley will be." James stated softly looking at the Gryffindor fourth year. "He hasn't shut up about him at all in my classes and this happens to have been _before Krum arrived at Hogwarts. I believe that I have the Quidditch World Cup to blame for that. Mr. Weasley is, after all, a big quidditch fan."_

            Minerva and Lily both looked towards the table that they had all once sat too. "It's very disheartening though," the elder woman said as she gazed towards Hermione Granger. "Mr. Weasley, I hate to say this about one of my own Gryffindor students, is not one of the kinder, thoughtful students, especially around Miss Granger. He's a bit like you, James, when you were a student; doesn't seem to have a care in the world."

            "Ah, yes," Lily said. "I do believe that Mr. Weasley has turned quite green-eyed, no pun intended, with envy. He can't stand the fact that there is a girl, or rather, a someone who outsmarts him and notices the discrepancies in all his arguments—or, at the very least; she is the only one who is not afraid to tell it to his face. He still is a sweet boy most of the time. He and Miss Granger would make quite an amusing couple if they would ever stop fighting over everything. But the circumstances being the way they are, without a stronger common friend, I don't think that will be happening. However, Mr. Weasley may do well with Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw"

            "Yes, yes, I could see them together. I do believe that Hermione Granger would be excellent with Blaise Zabini. They do seem to be quite compatible when they are in my class." James said. "But who do you think will be the Beauxbatons champion now that we've discussed Krum for Durmstrang?"

            "I don't quite know. They all seem so determined for it to be them." They then watched as a Beauxbatons girl got up from the Ravenclaw table to walk towards the Gryffindor table to ask for an item of food and the male students gape at her. "She's a half-Veela* if I've ever seen one."

            "Definitely."

            They ate in silence after that, waiting for the feast to be over and the champions to be announced.

* * *

            Fleur looked at the room around her with only mild interest. Hogwarts was not an extravagant place in her opinion. But then again she did grow at the Delacour Manor and then spent her last seven school years at Beauxbatons Palace. 

            Beauxbatons was unlike Hogwarts in many things yet still amazingly similar. The Beauxbatons Palace did have staircases that moved, ghosts, hidden hallways, and moving paintings. However, there were no poltergeists that threw water balloons at unsuspecting students, angry Squib caretakers, or vanishing doors, chairs, and steps. 

            She smiled at the thought of her younger brother in this place. Good Lord! He would have had himself occupied for years at the thought of all the mysteries he could explore here. She quickly lost her smile however. This was her brother's birthday—and here she was missing it while he was still at Beauxbatons. It would be the first birthday of his she would miss celebrating since he had started schooling at Beauxbatons along with her. But she imagined that Gabrielle was keeping him occupied this day.

            She started when she heard a voice speak to her from next to her. "Is Hogwarts much different from your school?" She turned quickly to see Viktor Krum standing by the fire and a Hogwarts boy—the champion, obviously—at her side. He was smiling gently at her in a way that seemed to be reassuring.

            Fleur noticed Madame Maxime, Headmaster Karkaroff, Headmaster Dumbledore, the deputy-headmistress, Mr. Bagman, Mr. Crouch, and three other professors enter the room—these being Severus Snape and James and Lily Potter. The boy next to her cleared his throat in a way to catch her attention.

            "Yes? Ah, pardon me. _Oui, this 'Ogwarts is vairy different zan Beauxbatons. I do zike it 'ere _mais_ (but) I do not vish to be 'ere today of all ze days." _

            "And why is that?" Cedric Diggory asked, looking up at all the professors watching them.

            "Why? Zis is my _frère's birthday. I miss 'im and ze celebrations zat my __souer zand I give 'im!"_

            "It's your little brother's birthday? Well, tell him happy birthday from me when you write." The boy smiled again, gray eyes twinkling slightly. "I'm Cedric Diggory, by the way.

            "Fleur Delacour," Fleur smiled and nodded before turning to the adults to here about the upcoming task.

* * *

            It was the beginning of the second week of November at Beauxbatons when Narya*, Fleur's owl, flew into the equivalent of Hogwarts' Great Hall* and landed before Lucian and Gabrielle who were stroking their own owls, Nenya and Vilya respectively.

            Gabrielle took the letter from the owl before reading it and passing it to her elder brother. It seems that Fleur needs your help.

            Lucian was still going on about the letter an hour later. There is absolutely no bloody **(I know that the French probably don't use bloody in this context, so just imagine the French equivalent of the word in here) way I'm letting my broom get within a hundred yards to a dragon while Fleur is flying it! Besides, she's not even supposed to be getting help at all from anyone!**

            Oh, please. Dear brother, do not tell me that you actually think that the other champions aren't going to cheat! It's either you let Fleur ride your Firebolt or she'll have to try to charm the dragon to sleep! Magic doesn't work that well on dragons, even Veela magic. You know that!

            She could always hit it with Conjunctivitis Curse in the eye! That's a dragon's weakest point!

            But that'll hurt the dragon! You do want Fleur to win, don't you?

            She said that she told the Hogwarts champion what the task was! If she was trying to truly win, then she wouldn't have done that! Gabrielle glared at him and Lucian just sighed. He had known that this had been a losing battle from the start. Fine, but might I remind you how much my broom cost?

            Fleur wouldn't let anything happen to it and you know it. She's just as graceful in the air as on the ground, which is something, I must say, that is still a debatable argument about you.

            Lucian glared at Gabrielle at that comment. Must I remind you again that I was knocked down the stairs by a couple of the seventh years?

            Gabrielle just smirked and laughed at him.

* * *

            The day of the first task of the Tournament had arrived. 

            The whole of Hogwarts seemed to be vibrating with anticipation for the task to take place—even the professors. You could say, _especially_ the professors. James Potter was practically bouncing in his seat at breakfast. "So what do you think each of the champions will do?" he asked as Sirius Black, who was visiting Hogwarts to watch the task along with Remus Lupin.

            "They aren't supposed to know what to do yet, idiot." Lily said jokingly as she took a bite of her eggs.

            "Oh, come on." Sirius stated as he munched on a muffin, spraying bits of food out of his mouth. Lily frowned at him and he swallowed his food before continuing to speak. "By now, the champions of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will know what the first task is because their headmistresses."

            "You mean headmaster and headmistress, Padfoot." Lily stated. "Karkaroff is the headmaster of Durmstrang, remember."

            "You point is?" Sirius questioned jokingly. "As I was saying, the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions will know what the first task is because of their _headmistresses_. Which means only the Hogwarts champion won't know what's coming in the task because Dumbledore wouldn't cheat."

            "I believe that Cedric Diggory does know what is going to happen in the upcoming task today." Remus Lupin stated in his mild manner.

            The three others by him turned to stare at him. "How would he know? Did any of the professors tell him? Did the students find out?"

            "Oh, no. I was here awhile ago to talk to Irma (Pince, the librarian) about a book that Hogwarts holds. I happened to pass by Miss Fleur Delacour telling Mr. Diggory what the task involved."

            "The Beauxbatons champion _helped the Hogwarts champion?" Lily asked, shocked. "But why would she do that?"_

            "She said that it was only fair that he was in the same boat as the rest of the champions. She said that he had her little brother to thank for this. He, according to her, was always a big person on fair play. She stated that her brother, Lucian, and sister, Gabrielle, have played a big influence on her life."

* * *

            It was the talk of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons for days afterwards. The students at the French school were all proud that their champion was leading in the Triwizard Tournament. And all the students at Hogwarts were talking about how the Beauxbatons champion flew almost as good as or as good as Viktor Krum.

            Fleur would always laugh at these comments, smiling brightly and shaking her head. "Ah, _non_! _Mon_ _frère, Lucian, is a much better flyer zan __moi!"_

            Isabelle, one of Fleur's closest friends, giggled as she watched some of the Hogwarts upperclassmen walk towards their Care of Magical Creatures class. _Oh_, he's attractive, isn't he? she asked, pointing towards a Ravenclaw sixth year. Fleur just shrugged. Isabelle sighed. Fleur, what are you so worried about?

            I haven't been able to understand that new clue yet! Madame Maxime told me that she wouldn't be helping me with it until she felt that she had too.

            You'll do fine, Fleur. Isabelle said, cheerfully, before giggling quietly as she saw someone approaching from the castle. I'll be back. She left.

            "Hello, Fleur."

            The half-Veela whirled around at the British voice from behind her. "Oh, 'ello, Cedric. _Comment vas-tu?" She noticed Cedric's confused look at the question. "Oh, pardon! 'Ow are you, Cedric?"_

            "I'm doing great! And you?"

            "_Super_!" She handed him a piece of parchment from inside one of the pockets of her light blue robe. "I 'ave just received a letter from my, eh, what is ze word? I 'ave received a letter from my siblings!" she exclaimed.

            Cedric opened the letter expecting it to be in French but noticed that it was fully written in English, albeit amateur English. 

            "We 'ave been practicing our Eenglish by vriting to each uzzer with it! It is good, _non?"_

            Cedric smiled. "Perfect."

**End Chapter One**

****

Bad ending spot, I know. But that's all there is to it for now.

**NOTES:**

****

**_*          "She's a half-Veela…"          _**

I put that Fleur is half-Veela (as is Gabrielle) although both their parents were only half-Veela as well. Most people (well, at least, my initial thought) would put them both as just part-Veela or ¼ Veela. However, I've just recently finished the genetics unit of study in my biology class. 

By using the Punnett squares and labeling the genotypes of the parent Veelas Vv and Vv with the V being the dominant Veelian trait and the v being the recessive normal human trait their was a 25% chance of the children being a full-blooded Veela, a 25% chance of the children being completely human, and a 50% chance that the children would turn out like their parents and be just half-Veelas.

I know that this might have just gone over the heads of some of you… I don't really know how to explain this very well so you can go to a search engine like Google or go to an online dictionary to figure out what it is if you don't know… However, it's not really necessary. Basically, what I said was that it is genetically possible for Fleur to be a half-Veela although neither of her parents were full-blooded Veelas.

****

**_*          "Equivalent of Hogwarts' Great Hall"_**

I'm too lazy to come up with my own name for it. I don't know what to call it. So if any of you have a good idea of different names for the Great Hall of Beauxbatons, it would be greatly appreciated.

**_*          "Narya" "Nenya" "Vilya"_**

Someone has got to recognize those names.

* * *

I have Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang with the same year classes. You know, the seven years at school. I put this because seventeen seems to be the wizarding coming-of-age; not just because of the allowance of magic outside of school in Britain but also with the fact that Triwizard competitors had to be seventeen to enter.

I wasn't originally planning on having any type of focused romance in this story besides Harry and Draco. However, as I was typing this chapter, ideas just formed of what could happen between Fleur and someone else.

As you can see from the chapter, there is going to be a bit of interaction between Cedric and Fleur. However, I'm not sure as to whether or not to make them a couple or not. This would take away from the whole Cedric/Cho aspect…but I never really liked her anyway. However, Cho could still be a close friend of Cedric's.

**OPINIONS NEEDED!**

In preparation of the writing of the second task, I would like to ask who or what do you think will be the most missed thing to Cedric and Viktor Krum. I've established Fleur's already.


	3. Two

****

_"All the darkness in the world cannot extinguish the light of a single candle."_

_Francis of __Assisi___

**Hogwarts****School**** of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

/I can't believe this!/ Fleur Delacour stated sulkily, as she was quite found of doing, as she walked with her classmates to breakfast at the Hogwarts Great Hall from their sleeping quarters in the giant carriage.

/How am I to find a date to the ball if I know so few of the people here? And I, dare I say so, do _not_ wish to go to the ball with any of the available people from our own school./ Although, the students from Beauxbatons had known about the Yule Ball since before they had left for Hogwarts, the formal announcement and date had just be given the night before to all the students. The sudden panic of finding a date and what to wear and how to fix their hair had fallen over the students (or, at the very least, the female population).

Isabelle, her best friend, nodded, her chocolate-colored hair shining in the light, in agreement as they passed by the head table to go towards where they ate at the Ravenclaw table. /I don't like having to stay here over the break. I wish I could see my family for Christmas./ Isabelle had always been close to her family.

/And I have to figure out the clue for the golden egg soon or Madame will have to help me again and that would be embarrassing. I should be able to figure this out by myself at least once./

They were just walking towards the doors into the Great Hall when a tall, gangly redheaded boy that Fleur vaguely remembered from the welcoming feast at the table with the dish she'd asked for walked up to her and Isabelle. "Um, hi." He was blushing a flaming scarlet red.

"'Ello, how may I 'elp you?" Fleur asked, although she already suspected what he was going to ask her. He'd be the seventeenth person to ask her since the Yule Ball was announced.

"Er, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley and uh, I was wondering if—would you l-like to go to the b-ball with me?" His face started to look like a giant flame ball.

Isabelle muffled her giggles behind her hands and Fleur frowned. "I am sorry; Ron, but I already have gotten a date _pour_ ze ball."

"Really?" Ron started to look at her dreamily again. "Perhaps at the next ball or something, maybe?"

"Ah, _non_." Fleur stated. "I am most sorry but I do not believe that that vill be 'appening." She turned and glared at Isabelle who had now started to snort into her amidst her gasping laughs.

"Ah, um, okay." He turned quickly and hurriedly left, almost running out of sight.

Finally, Fleur started giggling, turning to her friend. /We probably should not be laughing. It is very rude, you do know. Not proper at all./ However, they couldn't stop.

/Did you see how red he became though?/ Isabelle asked. "So, who iz thiz man you are going to ze ball with? I have not 'eard of 'im at all."

Just then a voice asked from behind them, "So you already have a date, Fleur?" Both French girls turned around to see Cedric Diggory standing there with one of his best friends, Cho Chang.

"Er," Fleur smiled sheepishly and blushed to a slight pink at being caught making fun of someone (something, she tried not to do too much), "_non_. But I did not vish to 'urt his feelings by just saying no. This vay, he vill think that perhaps he may have a chance one day."

"Oh, I, um…" Cedric turned and stared plaintively at Cho who just laughed faintly and smiled a wry smile as she motioned for Isabelle to follow her a safe distance away from their two friends.

Cedric turned and watched to make sure that his friend had taken away the only other would-be witness around the area by them, in a rather secluded area off of the entrance to the Great Hall. "Will you give me the great pleasure of being your date to the Yule Ball?" he asked, in a way you would expect from dashing duke from a romance story.

Fleur giggled slightly and frowned in mock pensiveness but then smiled joyfully. "_Oui_." She liked Cedric, he didn't seem to be so much fascinated by her part-Veela attraction but rather just be her. It was something very rare for her to experience.

Isabelle smiled at her pretty (still blushing) pink friend from a few yards away. "Oh, that iz just adorable. Fleur 'as never been so attracted to anyone before I believe."

"Yeah," Cho said, sighing wistfully at her best friend. "They'd make a great couple. Better than he and I would ever be any day."

Isabelle started slightly as she looked at Cho. "You are interested in your friend?"

Cho just smiled. "We've always gone to balls and such together when we haven't had a date. I guess I've just always wished that we would be more. I guess I've always known that it would never happen."

She looked over to where Cedric had just kissed Fleur on the cheek. "Never would happen."

* * *

Almost two months later in the great hall at Beauxbatons, Narya flew in bearing another letter from Fleur at Hogwarts. /Oh, it seems as if Fleur has _completely_ fallen for the English boy!/ Gabrielle laughed as she read the note from her older sister to Lucian. /She goes into a full blown description of him. Warm chestnut hair, hooded grey eyes, tall structure, beautiful face…/

Lucian stopped eating dinner long enough to ask, /Really? I figured that it was only a matter of time. What's his name again? Isn't it Charlie or something of that sort?/

/His name is Cedric Diggory. He's the Hogwarts champion, which suggests that he's talented and powerful. He's also the one who told Fleur how to figure out the golden egg and took her to the Yule Ball. This shows that he's fair and that he genuinely likes our sister. I think that he might be a good match for her. Of course, we along with mummy and dad must meet him first./

/Oh, yes quite right. Has she figured out what will be taken from her yet?/ Lucian asked as he multitasked; eating and reading a book about magical theory. Lucian had always been fascinated by the studies in school. It had always been something that always seemed to slightly offend his younger sister, who was one of those that liked to procrastinate all studying until the last minute. /And have you finished your transfiguration homework. I won't tell you all the answers this time in the theory section./

/Yes, I've completed my homework, Luc. And no. Fleur still has been able to find out what is to be taken from her./

Just then an official looking owl dropped off two letters before Lucian and Gabrielle. Gabrielle picked up the letter, /Well, this is odd. We never receive letters from strangers./

Lucian put down his book, marking the page. /Who is it from?/

Gabrielle opened the letter and started to read. /The letter is from the Triwizard Tournament Committee asking us to come to Hogwarts and to not inform Fleur./

A week later found Lucian and Gabrielle inside the rather crowded headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft. There seemed to be a lot of discussion and arguing going on between the people all crowded inside the room. The other occupants of the room included the three heads of the schools. Among the rest were Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Hermione Granger, and Cho Chang.

/I do not understand, Madame. What are we doing here?/ Gabrielle asked Madame Maxime quietly in French in corner of the room. /The letter that was sent to use was usually vague and gave me no sort of clue about what we are doing here right now. Are we only here to show support for Fleur?/ She looked around the room at all the other witches and wizards. /Why were known of the other families allowed to come? And where are mum and dad?/

/It is a bit obvious to me what we are doing here./ Lucian interrupted. He had also been gazing quietly at the occupants of the room and trying to translate everything they were saying.

/Oh,/ his sister asked indignantly. /What reason is that, oh wise one?/

/One of us is obviously going to be the 'thing' that Fleur misses most. Is that not right, Madame Maxime?/ Lucian turned and asked his headmistress.

/Quite correct./ Madame Maxime stated, gazing proudly at one of her prize pupils. The Delacours had always been star students of her's.

/So which one of us is it to be?/ Gabrielle asked.

/And how long are we allowed to stay here? Can we be under some special circumstance being that I haven't seen anyone from a foreign school as the missed person here other than us two? May we be allowed to stay at Hogwarts for the school year with Fleur?/ Lucian interjected, attempting at any chance to be able to grasp onto this once in a lifetime opportunity to study abroad at Hogwarts while their older sister was also there.

/Your parents have requested it. They believe that it is important for all three of you all to experience life outside of France before graduating./ Madame Maxime stated. /So I must say, welcome to Hogwarts!/

* * *

"Well, this is what I would call a _boring_ task. All we do is sit and stare at the lake until the champions come up for air?"

"Apparently."

"What a _stupid_ idea and waste of time. I could be doing something so much more important right now."

A group of fourth year Slytherin students were sitting in the stands during the second task. Draco Malfoy was among them. "So who are all the champions supposed to bring up again?"

"Diggory's hostage is his best friend, that Ravenclaw seeker, Chang. Krum's that know-it-all Granger and Delacour's hostage is her little sister. However, her brother is supposed to be here somewhere too from what I've heard."

Blaise Zabini craned his neck, searching through the crowd trying to find the elusive younger brother. "Oh, where is he? If his sister's looks are anything to go by I'd say he's bloody gorgeous. I wonder is he blond? What color are his eyes? Does he like the timid type? Or the bold, outspoken type? Or…"

"Oh, do shut up now, Blaise. Although, I must admit you do have a point. I hope the brother is gorgeous." Pansy Parkinson interjected. "I think, Blaise, that it's highly unlikely that he's a homosexual like you."

"I am _not_ gay," Blaise retorted, huffily. "I just happen to appreciate beauty wherever seen and don't concentrate on gender. Draco shares that opinion, don't you?" He asked, turning towards his best friend.

"If I didn't, I certainly would now," Draco stated as he caught sight of a pair of emerald green eyes looking in his general direction. And then their gazes locked and Draco stated, so softly his friends could barely hear, "Oh, yes, I definitely share that opinion now." Emerald eyes smiled at him before turning away to talk once again to one of the French students beside him.

Gregory Goyle turned to try to see who Draco was still staring towards. "Who are you looking at, Draco?" he asked.

"I'd wager he's looking at that gorgeous bloke in the Beauxbatons section." Blaise said. "I've never seen him before. Reckon he's the brother?"

"What bloke?" Millicent asked also searching, practically standing up in her seat to see.

"The one with the beanie **(don't know if they're called that in ****Europe** on with black hair sticking out, green eyes, light blue shirt, jeans, and the blue robe."

"He's dashing." Pansy said. "I'd reckon he's good enough for our little Drakie."

"Or me!" Blaise interjected while staring after Lucian. "He's absolutely bloody gorgeous."

"Unfortunately, guys like him are always taken by some stupid, vapid witch that doesn't have the brains to fill half a tea cup." Pansy stated.

"Doesn't that just annoy the magic out of you?" Millicent asked and she and Pansy started off on one of those girl rants.

Draco just kept gazing at the boy in the Beauxbatons section of the stands.

**End Chapter Two**

Hello! Anyways, my computer's all fixed now. None of the spyware remover stuff worked. I had to reboot everyone. But it's all good.

An extra note: I've started a livejournal whose link should be found on my bio page listed as my homepage.

Hello! Anyways, my computer's all fixed now. None of the spyware remover stuff worked. I had to reboot everyone. But it's all good. Also does anyone know why the sideways carrot keys (that I'd used to denote French in previous chapters) won't show anymore?

An extra note: I've started a livejournal whose link should be found on my bio page listed as my homepage.


	4. Three

_"All the darkness in the world cannot extinguish the light of a single candle."_

_Francis of __Assisi_

Lucian looked over again to the section of the stands where most of the students dressed in green and silver ('Slytherins,' he reminded himself).

/What are you looking at?/ Isabelle asked her best friend's little brother.

/Him./ Lucian gestured with great subtlety towards the Slytherin section. /The one with platinum hair. He looks familiar to me. It is almost as if I should know who he is./ He shook his head, mussing is fine black hair. /But I can't seem to recall why./

/You should know who he is./ Isabelle stated quietly. She looked around to make sure that known of their school mates were listening. /Fleur told me earlier that he is being considered as a potential partner for you./

/But I'm only fourteen! I don't come into majority for another two years!/ Lucian was shocked completely. /How do you know about—Wait! Why was Fleur told about this search of potential partners but not me? I'm the one who has to live with my future mate./

/Your parents are just checking out their options for you and they asked for Fleur's opinion./

/Well, that's just brilliant! Fleur _still_ hasn't been able to find even one possible potential mate of the ones that mum and dad have picked for her. How the hell is she supposed to help find mine?/ Lucian pouted, not noticing that the platinum blond was watching him again and thought that he looked adorable pouting.

/She does seem to like this Cedric Diggory fellow from Hogwarts. Do you think that your parents will like him?/

/How am I to know? I haven't even met the man! However, with the way that Fleur has been babbling constantly I would hope that he is acceptable./ Lucian turned again to look towards the Slytherin section. /I wonder who he is./

Isabelle smirked. /That is Draco Malfoy./

/The Draco Malfoy?/ Lucian looked at the blond yet again. /He is as handsome as all the veelas say…/ Lucian smirked at Isabelle. /for a puny fourteen year old./

/This coming from you!/ Isabelle punched Lucian slightly, laughing. /From what Fleur tells me, Draco Malfoy is prominent on the list of many families looking for a partner for their children./

/Yes, he is. I still don't understand why they are looking towards him though. He's only fourteen!/

/Of course, there is the fact that he is the heir to possibly the richest family in England. It is rumored that his family has connections with the ever elusive elves. And he will grow to be quite dashingly handsome if his family genes are anything to go by. That and most families start looking for potential partners for their children between the ages of sixteen to twenty-one. However, with everyone wanting a marriage with the Malfoys, people are looking into an alliance early./

/What other families are prominent in England?/ Lucian asked, curiosity striking him yet again.

Isabelle paused to think for a moment. /There are quite a few of them. The Black family has many properties and holdings however they have not been among the most fortunate with their members. The main family is all but dead except for Sirius Black. And he's much too old for you./

Lucian nodded. /I've heard of him before I think. A couple of the students were talking about how he was to visit again soon./ He gestured for Isabelle to go on.

/Then there's the Potter family. From what I've been able to gather from the people I've talked to here, they had a son around your age. I can't remember his name, but apparently the Dark Lord attacked them and took was destroyed by the boy. However, he was taken by the dark followers and many presume him dead although the search for him still goes on. He's been declared to be the downfall of the one people here call You-Know-Who./

/I wonder how Fleur is doing down there./ Lucian said smirking, effectively changing the subject. For some reason he didn't feel comfortable talking about the Potters. He'd already heard several of the Hogwarts students commenting on how he looked like the elder Potter who apparently was a teacher at the school. /You do know how Fleur despises murky water filled with dirty things./

Isabelle laughed at the reminder of a memory of when Lucian had pranked Fleur by somehow making her land on the bottom of the pond at their estate with a bubblehead charm. She'd had to fight her way back to the surface and when she'd gotten through with the punishment of Lucian he'd been purple with puke green spots.

Fleur was not happy. Not only had she been attacked by grindylows but she just saw Viktor Krum pass her by and she knew that Cedric just had to have already reached the top with that friend of his. 'What is the point of this?' she asked herself. 'I could be dry on the surface.'

But then she thought of Gabrielle stuck somewhere down on the bottom of 'the 'orrid lake'. And then she thought of her brother probably somewhere in the audience waiting with all her classmates who were cheering her on. She remembered when he had forced her into their giant pond at home. She used to be jealous of the adopted little brother who had so much magic but that changed over time. Especially now. She considered herself blessed to have a prankster little brother being that it was him that made her think of using the bubblehead charm. And she did have practice with swimming in dirty lakes. However, after she finally got out of the lake she was going to declare a war on all grindylows.

Fleur hurriedly started swimming faster. Perhaps if she really strained she could somehow manage to beat Krum to the surface.

"He's looking at Draco again!"

Pansy turned and slapped Blaise on the head. "Shut up or he'll hear you, and stop staring you idiot." That, however, didn't keep her from turning her turning to watch the 'gorgeous Beauxbatons boy' (as he'd been dubbed).

"So Draco," Blaise turned and looked at Draco with a grin on his face. "Are you going to be asking your father for more information about the Delacour family? Perhaps information to see about whether they are good enough to form a certain… alliance with, shall we say?"

Draco turned his head at that comment. "That's just stupid. I'm only fourteen. Father can't seriously be actually looking for a bride for me now. It's well known that Malfoys do not start the search until the age of sixteen."

"_Officially._" Pansy stated. "I overheard your mother talking to my mother over the summer about a potential alliance. But I don't think that it'll go through. At least, I'm hoping that it won't."

"And who's to say that it'll be a bride. It could be a _groom_." Blaise interjected.

"Have you gone daft?" Draco asked. "That could never happen. You know that it isn't that well accepted for any pureblood to marry one of the same gender. Only lower classes do that. And father would never see the Malfoy line called _lower_."

Millicent said, "You know, more and more purebloods are changing there ways now with that new potion that allows for a baby to be created between two men or women."(1)

"You could actually be a star example for the other purebloods. You must admit that it'll give you good press. Malfoy marries for true love found in the same gender; I can see the headlines on the Daily Prophet now."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're all getting ahead of yourselves. First of all, I'm too young for marriage. Second, I don't even know the person you're all pairing me with. Third, my mother and father would never go for it anyways."

He didn't notice Blaise standing behind him gesturing and mouthing 'Yes, they would.' Instead, he turned to look once again at the 'gorgeous Beauxbatons boy'.

/What's taking her this long?/ Lucian asked worriedly as he stood up in the stands. /She shouldn't be taking so long with in the lake./ His worry was not eased when Cedric Diggory popped up a few minutes later with his hostage and still no Fleur in sight. /I'm going to go talk to him./

/Lucian wait!/ Isabelle called. /He doesn't even know who you are!/

Of course, he just ignored her and climbed down the stands to go to where Cedric Diggory was sitting down wrapped in a blanket by the shore of the lake. He walked up to him after much pushing and shoving. "'ello."

Cedric looked up and said, "Uh, hello."

"Did you 'appen to see Fleur?" Lucian asked quickly.

Cedric looked over to where Isabelle was before turning back to Lucian. "Are you her brother?"

"_Oui_. Did you see 'er?"

"No, I didn't. I must have passed her from the start. I didn't see her at all actually in the water." Cedric watched as Lucian started biting his lower lip in worry and started pacing around the water's edge.

Lucian turned to Isabelle. /It shouldn't be taking her so long to get out. I've dunked her into the pond at home so many times she should be used to it!/

/You are forgetting that she also has Gabby and this is a much bigger than your pond at home./ Isabelle said, patting Lucian on the shoulder. /Besides, the Durmstrang champion has yet to come out either./

Just then, ripples started on the surface of the lake, and Lucian watched as two blonde heads rose to the surface. /Fleur! Gabrielle!/

He ran into the water to help his sisters out.

/What took you so long? Do you know how worried I was?/ Lucian asked almost yelling it to his sister in relief. /I thought that you'd drowned!/

/Do be quiet./ Fleur said as she helped push Gabrielle towards the water's edge with Lucian supporting her. /I feel like a drowned rat. It's disgusting./

None of them noticed Lily Potter sitting in the stands. She watched as Lucian tossed his hat off to the shore of the lake and as he swam to help the two girls struggling out of the water. 'He looks a bit like James,' she thought and for a moment she had a flash of hope, thinking that just maybe this may be her baby boy. However, years of false hopes caused her to become pessimistic in her quick beliefs.

She turned to talk to Remus beside her. "Where again did you say that Sirius and James went?"

"Sirius thought that he had possibly found a lead on Pettigrew in somewhere in France so they went to go find more information. They wanted me to stay behind—"

"To keep me company?" Lily finished.

"Yes, that too." Remus said smiling. "They also seem to think that I need more than a week to recover from the full moon on the fifteenth. I don't really understand it. The Wolfsbane potion has been doing wonders for me."

"It's good to hear that. One day there is going to be a cure or at least a way to remain human during the time, you know." Lily said smiling. "James always said that when he was little, a seer told him that his firstborn who discover the cure." She frowned slightly at that. "Guess she wasn't a true seer then."

"You never know, Lily," Remus said softly. "It could still happen. Don't give up hope."

Lily nodded. "Tell me, Remus," she asked, "do all veela look as Fleur Delacour does?"

"Oh, no." Remus said. "She looks to be a Sidvyll veela. They are the most numerous. However, her little brother (2)there seems to be a Syndelle veela. They are not the most numerous—they are actually among the most rarely seen. I'm guessing that one of their parents is Sidvyllian and the other Syndellian."

'There goes all hopes of him being Harry.'

"However, it is a bit odd that there are three Delacour children being that it is almost impossible for Veelian women to conceive again after their second child. Perhaps, the human blood has allowed for a higher chance of a third birth. Precious little is known about Veelian life and society. They do not like to mix with greater human societies although they allow for individuals to enter theirs with the strictest honor code. They are much like the elves in that respect."

* * *

"The little f..ker got away again. But we know that he's definitely in France somewhere." James stated as he walked into his and Lily's suite at Hogwarts with Sirius following behind. "Who's winning in the Tournament?" 

"Cedric Diggory is winning with 47 points. Fleur Delacour has 45 points. And Viktor Krum is pulling up third with 40 points." Remus answered from his spot on the couch next to Lily in the living room.

"Only a two point lead?" Sirius said. "Diggory's going to have to step it up."

"So what else is going on?" James asked, jumping onto and stretching on another of the leather sofas. Sirius just decided to sit backwards on one of the chairs from the dining table.

"Albus has decided to allow for the two other Delacour children to be allowed to stay and study at Hogwarts." Lily said. "Apparently, their parents thought it prudent for their younger children to get a varied education and a year spent studying at Hogwarts would be ideal."

"The year abroad will look good for any potential partners and the Delacours have money to spare when supporting their children." Remus continued. "The two, Lucian and Gabrielle, are to be sorted and placed within a house in the school. Fleur is to remain as a Beauxbatons student with her other seventh years. They take lessons in that large carriage of theirs."

James kissed Lily on the cheek as she moved to sit in front of him on the couch. "So have all the female students been mooning over the boy Delacour as they have been with the sister?"

"Yes, quite."

Sirius walked down the halls of Hogwarts towards the Great Hall for lunch the following day. As he walked he heard various people all talking and discussing the Delacours.

"Have you seen Lucian Delacour?"

"He's absolutely gorgeous!"

"I know! They're the most beautiful family ever! But Mark's now completely following around one of the Delacour sisters and ignoring Amy. Now she's all upset and ranting to me!"

"Oh, please, that's not as bad as …"

Sirius blocked out the rest of the conversation as he walked in through the Great Hall doors. As soon as he sat down at the staff table between Remus and James with Lily being on the other side of her husband, he saw the Weasley twins walk through the doors.

He gestured towards the twins and said, "I wonder what they're up to…"

The four of them watched as the twins quickly spelled something above the door and turned. When they saw the four at the staff table watching them, they just winked.

It was only just as the twins sat down that two people came walking through the doors.

"What the hell?" Draco yelled out as he found that he couldn't move into the Great Hall or back into the Entrance Hall behind. He also heard a melodious voice beside him angrily cursing in French. He turned to see Lucian Delacour stuck beside him.

Fred and George Weasley just stood up. Fred turned to the two boys and said with great flourish, "You have both been declared our newest guinea pigs. We know that this is a little late for Valentine's Day this year but we only just finished our new product."

George continued on, "This is… Kissletoe! Our version of mistletoe specially made for our favorite day in February and any other special occasion—"

"Birthdays, sleepovers, weddings!"

"The only way to get out would be to… KISS!"

"Hence the name. And before you try to spell it away, our most beloved teachers, I'm afraid that it won't be working."

"So, Malfoy and Delacour…pucker up!"

Lucian started yelling in French towards the twins once he heard they're plan. Of course, he didn't understand half of what was said so quickly but he did get the words 'mistletoe', 'kissletoe', and 'kiss'.

/I can't believe this!/ Lucian said. While he did love attention sometimes and in moderation, he didn't like all the staring going on towards him.

/The Weasel twins take time getting used to./ came a soft voice next to him.

/You speak French?/ Lucian asked in shock. But then he realized who he was talking to. Of course, the Malfoys would know French being that they were practically nobility and had summer homes in France.

Draco nodded. /We're going to just have to kiss. There's no way out of one of their tricks./

_"Embrasse moi?"_

Draco smiled and leaned in. He placed a quick and gentle kiss upon Lucian's lips before pulling away and looking into his eyes. Then they both just smiled a little to each other silently before walking away to their respective groups.

Both were touching their mouths having each felt a little jolt at the touch of the lips.

* * *

There's some interaction! Alright, they didn't really talk to each other much, but they're now both in there. It is time for more interaction and a relationship to actually form from more than just kissletoe. 

(1)That can be interpreted as mpreg or not. I'm not planning on going to great detail with it.

(2)Lucian doesn't look like the canon Harry Potter. He's grown up in a different environment so he's not so scrawny as James was. Also, living as a veela, tends to slightly alter appearances.

Remus doesn't think of Lucian being Harry because he looks to be a Syndelle veela.

Just about Lucian's birthdays.

July 31, 1980 born

October 31, 1980 celebrated birthday

October 17, 1981 Gabrielle's birthday (different than the book I know)

October 31, 1981 date of adoption

Fleur 17

Lucian 14

Gabrielle 13

I really don't like uploading my fics now. All of the markers I want to use aren't allowed and it freaking sucks!!! I protest! I bite my thumb at thee! (Romeo and Juliet--for people who think I'm going crazy)

Well, Happy Chriswanikah to all of y'all!


End file.
